


Yellow Duct Tape

by Anonymous



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Consensual Sex, Drag Queens, Fluff, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Massage, Prostate Orgasms, RPF, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The hardest thing about domming for Katya is keeping a straight face.





	Yellow Duct Tape

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read this if you think RPF or anything in the tags is gross.

Alaska sends a quick text as she exits the plane, to confirm that she's landed safely and she's on her way. It's just after 5:00 PM; it'll be a while.

Katya texts back right away. "Do you want to top tonight?"

That's a fun surprise. Alaska smiles and types back, "I could do that. Do you want to sub or just bottom?"

"You decide."

"Will you prep for me, or do I get to do it?" She adds a bunch of winks, plus a kissy face. Katya can get weird about douching, but she also rarely bottoms.

"Already done, darling," Katya texts back with an eye roll.

"Are you home?" Alaska types.

"I will be in half an hour."

"I'll take longer. Can't wait to fuck you."

Katya's last text for the moment says, "I don't blame you, girl."

By the time she's collected her luggage Alaska's made a decision, and texts from the taxi.

"I want you naked," she types. "On your knees. Hands behind your back. Facing away from me. Don't speak until spoken to. Do you understand?"

Katya sends her a thumbs up and Alaska has to laugh.  
*

When she walks in their front door, she finds Katya just as ordered and facing the wall, with the addition of her favorite of Alaska's wigs, styled just the way Alaska would wear it, with the two messy buns on the sides, and the rest falling down Katya's back.

Alaska bites her lip to keep from laughing and giving the game away. "Did I tell you to wear that?" she asks. "You can speak."

"This is my real hair, mistress," Katya says. "I don't wear wigs."

Katya never makes it easy. She's a wiseass, she can't help herself, and she's literally asking for punishment.

"You never could follow directions," Alaska sighs. "Take it off and put it away. Carefully."

Katya stands, and goes back to the second bedroom they use as a closet. She returns without the wig but with a smirk on her face, eyes trained on the floor.

"You want to be punished, don't you?" Alaska asks. "Speak."

"Yes, mistress."

"Maybe I shouldn't. Maybe I should leave your ass as pale as it is and not give you what you want."

Katya presses her hands together like she's saying namaste at the end of yoga.

The hardest thing about domming for Katya is keeping a straight face. "You're a terrible sub," Alaska tells her. "You just have to be difficult, don't you?"

Katya nods her head, still looking at the floor.

Alaska sighs loudly. "Fine. Go get the duct tape."

This time Katya returns with one of the few rolls of Alaska's yellow fashion tape they have left. She's impossible. Alaska has to turn away to keep laughter from bubbling up in her throat. 

"No," she says. "Put it away and bring me what I asked for."

Katya brings her yellow duct tape that Alaska didn't even know they had in the house.

"Oh, my god," Alaska says under her breath. Impossible. She can see Katya's smile under her downcast eyes.

"Hands," she tells Katya, and wraps the tape loosely around her wrists. "Feet," and Katya brings her feet together so Alaska can crouch down and bind her ankles. "Tell me if it gets too uncomfortable," she says, though she's not supposed to. Being forced to be still can actually be painful for Katya.

"Don't break the scene," Katya says, making a face.

Alaska slaps her on the ass and Katya jumps, with a little squeal.

"Ottoman," Alaska says.

Katya looks up in surprise, meeting Alaska's eyes. 

"Did I tell you to look at me?"

Eyes lowered again, Katya shakes her head.

"Speak."

"No, mistress, you didn't."

"You want to be on my lap, don't you? Speak."

"Yes, mistress. Please, mistress."

There's something in the way Katya says mistress. No, there are two things. One, it goes straight to Alaska's dick. And two, it's never actually deferential. It's always at least a little insolent. Sometimes a lot. 

Alaska could gag her, but she likes hearing Katya scream.

"Ottoman," she says again.

Katya hops across the room, and it would be funny if, no, it is funny. Her dick is hard and it bobs with every move. When she gets there, she stops.

"On your stomach."

"But mistress," Katya starts.

"Quiet!" Alaska says, again struggling not to laugh. "On your stomach. Do you want to be blindfolded?"

Katya nods and kneels, laying herself out for Alaska on the velvet. Her hands rest on the floor on one end, her knees on the other. The ottoman is just long enough for Katya's torso and her head and it's possible Alaska picked it out for exactly that reason, and whispered about it to Katya in the store.

Alaska goes into the other room to get a couple scarves. While she's there, she takes off her clothes and puts on the harness she'd asked Katya to choose for her. Katya chose red, of course. Katya loves her in red and loves her in harness, with or without clothes. She grabs the riding crop, too. She doesn't plan to use it, but it completes the look.

When she goes back to the living room Katya's head is turned to one side, facing Alaska, and Alaska can see her eyes go wide and heat stain her cheeks.

"Permission to speak, mistress?"

Alaska rolls her eyes. "Yes."

"You look really fucking hot, mistress."

Alaska walks right up to her and hits her ass, lightly, with the riding crop. Katya squeals like a mouse.

"Head up, face down," Alaska says. She ties a black scarf and then a pink paisley one over Katya's eyes and pulls them tight. 

"Are you going to be good for me? Speak."

"I'll try, mistress."

Alaska hits her with the crop again. But then she puts it away, because Katya only likes it in small doses.

What Katya loves, really loves, is hands spanking her ass raw. Alaska sits on the edge of the couch, her legs spread wide, and bends to kiss and nip at the bottom of Katya's spine. Katya squirms and sighs and Alaska won't have it.

"No rubbing," Alaska tells her. "If you get yourself off without permission I won't fuck you. Understood?"

"Yes, mistress," Katya says, trying to force herself still.

"Good. How many spanks do you deserve?"

"A lot."

Alaska smacks her with both hands, palms open. "I didn't tell you to speak," she says.

Katya gasps and holds her breath and Alaska can see the effort it takes for her not to move. So Alaska fondles her ass with one hand and her head with the other and says, "Relax. Breathe," and Katya tries to obey.

She spanks Katya again, on the right side, and Katya jerks and grunts and fixes herself back in place. Alaska keeps going and going until Katya's yelping with every blow. She gets up, straddles Katya's shoulders, and switches to the left. She starts alternating sides and then switching at random, making Katya guess where she'll be hit next.

When Katya truly can't stay still anymore, Alaska stops to caress her ass cheeks lightly and feels the heat rising off them. Katya lets out a shivery sigh at the change in sensation, so Alaska does it some more, and then opens her hand and brings it down, hard, a dozen more times before stopping again.

"Aaaaaahhhh," Katya says in frustration. She arches her back, ass in the air, physically begging for more, the slut.

Alaska doesn't say a word. She gives Katya what she wants until both of her hands are burning, then aching. Then she stretches out slowly on Katya's back, so she can kiss her asshole.

"Oh, my god," Katya says in delighted surprise. Alaska ignores the rule-breaking and circles Katya's hole with her tongue.

 _Lube._ She really went above and beyond in prepping herself. Alaska thinks about Katya's body already slicked up and ready for her, waiting for her, and has to squeeze the base of her dick to calm herself down. It's too much.

She licks Katya for a little while longer and says, "You're a very good girl. Just for that I think I'll milk you."

Katya whines wordlessly, but sounds like she's saying a whole sentence.

"You'll get what I decide to give you," Alaska says, and slaps her again. She's not really going to milk Katya. She just wants her good and frustrated. "Do you want to blow me first?"

Katya shudders but stays silent, and it takes Alaska a minute to remember why. "Speak."

"Yes, mistress. Please let me blow you. Please. I love your dick, I want--"

"Enough," Alaska says, though she'd really like to know where that was going. _Don't break the scene._

She rims Katya a few more times before standing and kneeling in front of her. She judges the angle, adjusts, and tells Katya to slide forward so her head is unsupported.

Katya groans as she complies, and Alaska's sure she's already drooling. Her bound hands fall into Alaska's lap. She opens her mouth and tries to find Alaska with her tongue. 

Alaska smiles at that, and smooths Katya's hair off her forehead.

"Good girl," she says. She puts a hand under Katya's chin and shows her the way and Katya latches on happily.

Katya's very good at this ("I used to be a professional, you know," she says sometimes, proudly) and Alaska cums before she really knows what's happening. Katya laughs as she finishes sucking, and swallows.

Alaska pulls back and needs a minute to collect herself before she says, "Did you like that? I liked that."

Katya nods eagerly, but she's also twisting one shoulder awkwardly.

"Check in," Alaska says. "What's wrong?"

"Untie me, please? It's a little uncomfortable."

"You should have safeworded," Alaska says as she goes to fetch the scissors.

"I wanted to finish sucking you off first. Luckily that didn't take long."

"Let's see how long it takes me to milk your prostate," Alaska says, and pinches Katya on the ass.

"Ow, fuck," Katya says.

Alaska cuts through and tears off the tape, leaving bold red splotches on Katya's wrists and ankles.

"Thank you," Katya says. "Better."

"Everything else okay?"

Katya sighs happily. "Yes, mistress. Check in over?"

"Check in over," Alaska agrees, leaning in to kiss the back of Katya's head and allowing herself a few seconds to treasure her hot mess of a boyfriend. "Love you," she says softly, and Katya nods.

"Backwards now," Alaska says, slipping back into character. "I want your dick hanging in the air, not ruining the upholstery."

Katya makes a sound of complaint as she complies. Alaska slaps her a few more times.

"My hands hurt," she says. "Don't make me hit you again. Speak."

"I'm not sure I can do that, mistress," Katya says.

"It's your ass," Alaska says. "And it's red and burning and gorgeous and I will make it redder if you give me an excuse." She realizes her mistake as soon as it's out of her mouth.

"Ooh," Katya says, squirming a little. "Please?"

"No. You want it too much." It's impossible to keep a straight face at this point, and she's sure Katya can hear it in her voice.

Katya whimpers and folds her arms so she can rest her forehead on them. Alaska can see her consciously releasing her body.

"Don't move," Alaska says. "I have to go get something."

She runs cold water on her hands in the bathroom, and grabs a bottle of lube from the medicine cabinet. When she catches her reflection in the mirror, her face and her chest are sweaty and blotchy, her hair is no better, and she thinks, _This is how Katya sees me when we fuck._ She smiles at herself before going back to the living room. 

"Did you move? Speak."

"No, mistress."

"How many prostate orgasms do you want?"

Katya gasps and says in a rush, "How many will you let me have?" before Alaska can stop her.

"I didn't say speak," Alaska says. She sees Katya's body ripple with laughter and adds, "If you're not going to take this seriously, I can stop."

Katya takes a few breaths and manages to pull herself together, relaxing into the furniture.

"Good," Alaska says. "Now spread your legs and show me your gorgeous red ass."

Katya spreads them about as wide as she can without losing her balance and tilts her ass into the air. Alaska dribbles some lube on the hot, red skin, making Katya yelp.

Kneeling again, Alaska coats her own hand and Katya's asshole slowly, taking her time, before pressing a finger inside.

"Yes," Katya murmurs without permission. 

Alaska's too focused on what she's doing to correct her. She flicks Katya's prostate and backs off it, then slides in another finger. 

"Thank you, mistress," Katya says. 

"Quiet," Alaska says, but she smiles anyway. She feels little resistance and wonders which of their toys Katya spent time sitting on to get ready. "I love that you did this for me."

Three fingers, and she curls them down and starts stroking in just the right place, with just the right, light pressure.

"Oh," Katya breathes. She's struggling again to be still. Alaska can see how much Katya wants to thrust backwards.

"Take off the blindfold. I want to see you."

Katya tears the scarves off and turns her face to the side, giving Alaska a better view. She's blissed out and her face is almost as red as her behind, and she can't keep her eyes open. Alaska would love to have Katya fuck her right this minute, but that's not the deal they made for tonight. She can sit on Katya's dick tomorrow. If either of them is still able to move after tonight.

"Beautiful," Alaska says, and Katya sighs deeply, meeting Alaska's eyes for just a moment before she has to shut them again.

Alaska makes her strokes longer and after awhile Katya starts panting and groaning. Her body seizes up and vibrates and her legs almost give out under her.

"Good girl," Alaska says.

Katya howls, and her ass throbs around Alaska's fingers. Alaska backs off a bit and then resumes the same stroke and Katya howls and throbs again, her body jerking wildly. Alaska knows how to keep her going for a long, long time, and she does.

The howling almost turns to sobbing, and Katya clenches her teeth on her own finger to try to keep it down.

"No," Alaska says. "I want to hear you."

Katya removes her hand and cries out helplessly, a long note that goes up and down. She buries her face in her arms and she's shaking everywhere, unable to control her movements as she rides the waves of pleasure and Alaska drives her on and on.

"Dial it down a bit," Katya finally manages to say through gasping breaths.

Alaska immediately softens the touch, and lightly rubs Katya's perineum with a thumb. "Can you go more?"

"Just give me a minute. Yes, that's good, just like that. I fucking love you, do you know that?"

"I do. Tell me when you're ready."

Katya sucks down air for what seems like forever. Alaska licks a stripe up her ass.

With a deep, sharp shudder Katya breathes out, "Now."

Alaska follows her command, increasing the pressure and the duration of strokes on Katya's prostate, and just like that, Katya's back up to high. She clenches and flails and shouts, and a few drops of liquid splash onto Alaska's knees. She clenches and flails and shouts again, and her legs start to close instinctively as she says, "No, no, no, don't."

But it's not her safeword, and she doesn't really want to stop. So Alaska forces her legs open again and pushes her further. She mindlessly thrusts her own hips into the air between them and watches Katya fall apart over and over and she's amazed, as she always is, that she can make another person reach that level of sensation and stay there. That Katya is that person, that she'll open herself up like this and trust Alaska to to bring her to this place. That Katya likes it that way, that she wants Alaska's finger on that switch.

They cycle through a few more times, up and up, then down a bit, and up and up and up and Katya has a gorgeous, hands free orgasm, her entire body shaking and writhing while her dick twitches out cum. Finally she groans long and low and says, "Oh, god, I'm done."

Alaska takes the pressure off Katya's prostate but keeps fucking her slowly with her fingers.

"I hurt," Katya moans.

"Oh, sorry," Alaska says. She starts to pull her hand away, but Katya's hand darts backwards and makes her stay right where she is.

"Not _there_." Katya laughs. " _That's_ still amazing. Everywhere else hurts. It's a fucking workout."

"I'll give you a bath later?" Alaska offers.

"Yes, please."

Alaska slows down gradually until her hand is still, and takes it out while Katya sighs at the loss. Alaska's fingers are sticky and wrinkled from being wet for so long.

Katya rolls onto her back, groaning with a lazy smile, nearly kicking Alaska in the head. "Sorry, sorry," she says, as Alaska steers her legs out of the way. Katya's dick is soft and Alaska's is ready to explode.

"Can I fuck you now?" Alaska asks.

Katya smiles big. "Yes, please, mistress."

Alaska smiles big, too. "My knees have had enough. Bedroom?"

"Mmm," Katya says, and reaches out for a hand up. "I might need help. Or else I just don't want you to stop touching me."

"I'm not stopping," Alaska says.

Katya grasps the harness and wraps her fingers around it as they walk, and she does need a bit of support, her body so loose and worn out.

Alaska takes her to their bed and pulls down the covers to expose the crisp, expensive white sheets Katya insists on, because her sense of touch is much stronger than Alaska's. She lays Katya out against the pillows, legs wide open. Katya's so relaxed, Alaska can maneuver her into any pose she wants. 

Grinning, Alaska crawls up the bed between Katya's legs. She stretches out on top of her, rubbing their dicks together, and kisses Katya madly for a long, long time.

When Alaska finally starts rolling her hips Katya tenses up, grabbing onto the back of Alaska's harness and pulling her impossibly closer.

"I can't," Katya says desperately. "I'm--" 

And she cums, just like that, the hot liquid spreading between their bellies. No prostate stimulation, no hands, nothing.

"Wow," Alaska says. "Did I do that?"

Katya's all smiles but she says, "Don't make fun of me unless you're really going to fuck me."

Alaska smirks at her and reaches for the lube on the nightstand. "If I have to," she says. Katya scowls and feigns annoyance.

Then Katya watches, breathless, as Alaska slicks herself up and adds some more for Katya, too. "Legs on my shoulders," Alaska says, and Katya does it without verbal complaint, but with an uncomfortable sound in her throat that makes Alaska go still and raise an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Just stiff, don't worry," Katya assures her. 

"Can't wait to fuck you," Alaska says, one of their private catchphrases, so they're both laughing when Alaska lines up and slides in. 

She kisses Katya again while they pump their hips slowly. Katya hooks her elbows under her knees to make it easier to slide their tongues together, and Alaska loses herself in the sensation of Katya, Katya, Katya.

They're both making little sounds of pleasure, quiet gasps and sighs and moans, and compared to everything else tonight it's so soft, so sweet, so easy. Alaska doesn't want it to end.

But Katya has other ideas. She grabs the lube and before Alaska can ask what she's doing, Katya's finger is circling her asshole, slipping to press down and tap lightly and then circling again. Alaska has no choice; Katya is in complete control of Alaska's ass no matter what position they're in or where they are, and they both know it.

Alaska cums while they're still kissing, and sucks the air out of Katya's mouth, and Katya rises up to meet her and helps her squeeze out every drop.

"You cheated," Alaska complains when she can talk again.

Katya laughs and lets her legs fall wide on the bed and pulls Alaska close, dropping kisses on her nose, her cheeks, her chin. "Was it good for you? It was good for me."

"Fuck off," Alaska says happily. 

Later, they'll get up and have a bath, and Katya will let herself be washed like a baby. Later, they'll almost fall asleep in the tub. Later still, they'll find something to eat and something to drink, and they'll talk and laugh and kiss some more, and then they'll collapse into bed and sleep for as long as they can.

For now, though, Alaska's going to lie still with her arms around Katya, and just be.

"My ass really hurts," Katya complains.

Alaska says, "Good girl."


End file.
